tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mahindra XUV500
|length= |width= |height= |weight= |related= |sp=uk }} The Mahindra XUV 500 is a Sports Utility Vehicle (SUV) produced by the Indian automobile company Mahindra & Mahindra and was launched in September 2011 and by June 2012 the XUV 500 was available in 19 cities in India. Before it was launched, it was code named 'W201'. The XUV500 was designed and developed at Mahindra's design and vehicle build center in Nashik and Chennai, and is manufactured in Mahindra's Chakan & Nashik plant, India. It is the first monocoque chassis based vehicle from the company. To meet the growing demand of its hot selling model XUV 500, M & M plans to increase the monthly production to 5000 units by Sept-Oct 2012. Despite being highly popular in India, it is less known in other countries as much as the Scorpio is. Mahindra’s XUV 500 secured first place in the 2012 Desert Storm Rally - one of India’s toughest tests for both man and machine. Apart from that, the XUV500 also set three special stages ablaze by clocking the fastest time in each. Eighteen months later, the XUV500 was born amidst carefully calibrated hype. That build-up and consequent anticipation has translated into 35,000 XUV500s being sold in the first year and another 14,000 buyers on a waiting list.M&M increases XUV500 production to meet demand News article on XUV500 production increase by Carazoo Models The XUV500 is powered by a 2.2 litre (2179 cc) "mHawk" turbo diesel engine similar to the one in the Mahindra Scorpio. It develops @ 3750 rpm and torque of @1600-2800 rpm and is mated to a new 6-speed manual gearbox developed by Ricardo. The XUV500 is launched in two versions sharing the same engine; the W6 in two-wheel drive only and the W8 which can be specified in two- or four-wheel drive. The W6 includes a 6-inch monochrome infotainment display, two airbags, ABS with electronic brake-force Distribution (EBD), disc brakes on all wheels. The W8 adds GPS navigation, six airbags, a touch screen, Electronic stability program (ESP) with rollover mitigation, Hill Hold and Hill Descent control, alloy wheels, and leather upholstery. In August 2012 Dilip Chhabria, Mumbai based automobile designer of DC Designs came out with the lounge version of Mahindra XUV 500. Specifications Vehicle Dimensions * Wheelbase - 2700mm * Overall width - 1890mm * Overall length - 4585mm * Overall height - 1785mm * Ground clearance - 200mm * Gross vehicle weight - 2450kg Chassis The SUV features independent suspension with McPherson type with anti-roll bar to the front and Multilink type with anti-roll bar to the rear. It is fitted with 17-inch wheels with 235/65 tyres and has a tuning circle radius of 5.6 m. Performance The XUV500 can accelerate 0-60 KMPH in 5.4 seconds and 0-100 KMPH in 12.5 seconds and reach a top speed of 175 kmph. Its fuel economy is 15.1 KM per Litre (as per ARAI test), and has a 70 litres fuel tank. References External links * * Mahindra XUV 500 Exclusive Photoshoot XUV500 Category:SUVs Category:Compact SUVs Category:All-wheel-drive vehicles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2011 Category:500 (model number) Category:Trucks built in India